Livin' on a Prayer
by You Can Try And Take Us
Summary: Anya Dallasanta has been reaped to be a tribute in the 51 annual Hunger Games. Anya now has to pretend she's someone else. She has to pretend to everybody in Panem, everybody but her mentor that is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to my new Hunger Games story! Yea! I hope you enjoy it!**

**I only own Anya Dallasanta.**

"Ladies first!" said the old hag from the Capitol who was assigned to District 12. Lucky us. Well my luck was about to run out very soon. "Anya Dallasanta!" the hag's voice rang out. I looked around for a second and then realized something. Anya Dallasanta, was that the name she'd called? Like I said before; my luck was running out. I'm Anya Dallasanta, welcome to my reality. My reality that was about to twist around and turn upside down.

I walked up to the stage, as expressionless as possible, and stood next to the hag. I looked around the stage and saw nobody other then the Mayor, the hag whose name was Allie, and my mentor. Haymitch Abernathy, the only mentor in District 12. _Great, _I thought to myself, _I'm going to have a Hell of a time trying to train under the likes of him._

Haymitch was a year or two older than me. He wasn't exactly the nicest person to be around, at least not to me. Of course I'd only talked to him after he won the Games. I told him I'd felt bad that they killed his loved ones and he wasn't that nice to me. I couldn't blame him; I'd act the same way if it'd happened to me.

"And now for the male tribute!" Allie's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Zach Johnson!" I'd never talked to Zach even though we were the same age, sixteen, and we went to school together. Zach looked like every seam boy; dark hair and gray eyes. Nothing more to elaborate on.

"I-I can't believe you got chosen!" Said my best friend Taylor, who was more excited over who my mentor was then she was worried about me coming home. For some reason or another most of my friends drooled over Abernathy; except me. None of my friends had the guts to actually talk to him except, yep you guessed it, me.

"Thanks for caring about my safety." I told her sarcastically.

"Well I'm not too worried," she lied to me, "I'll know you'll make it home!" I knew that she was lying to make me feel better. Still, at least she tried right?

"I-I guess so." I said, very unsure of myself, "Do you have a token I could use? My Mom sort of forgot to give me one before she left."

"Yea, here, wear in the arena or I will lecture you when you get back!" she said handing me a locket that said "To Thine Own Self be True" on it.

"I will!" I laughed lightly. "Now I have to go otherwise I'll miss the train. I'll see you on the other side!" I shouted to her as I ran to the train as the doors were about to close. They closed behind me; making sure that I wouldn't be able to jump out and run back to the some-what safer District 12 that I was leaving behind. _Goodbye life, hello death_ I thought to myself as I put on my locket.

**I hope you guys enjoyed, review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And now for some fun! I love this chapter! Enjoy!**

**I only own Anya and Zach.**

The next morning I took a warm and very relaxing shower and headed straight down to breakfast. I started going around the tables that had enough food for a banquet. I sat down across from a very talkative Allie.

"Good morning Anya! How'd you sleep last night?" she asked in a very cheerful voice.

"Just dandy!" I snapped back as I opened a bottle of wine and poured myself a glass. Yea, yea, yea I know I shouldn't have been drinking. But you'd do the same thing if you were just sentenced to death!

"You know, Anya, you really shouldn't be drinking that at your age." Between her nagging and Capitol accent I wasn't sure which element was more annoying.

"I know; but I was just sentenced to death, I need something to take my mind off of it." I explained.

"So you think getting drunk would do that?" She asked me.

"No, I think having a glass, one single glass, would help though." I wanted to slap her so badly right then, but no, I had to play somewhat nicely.

"Oh, well, I just…" she trailed off, traumatized. Great, guilt was starting to settle in.

"Sorry," I sighed, "I shouldn't be this mean to you. But, it's just that I don't like the idea of going into the Arena facing Careers who are trained to kill me." I said letting reality start to kick in.

"Do you really think any of us liked the idea?" said a new voice coming from my right. I looked over and saw Haymitch sanding there leaning against the doorway. "Well you're not very threatening are you?" he looked me up and down. True with my petite frame, flame red hair, and hazel eyes, I wasn't the picture of terror.

The next thing that happened was a little bit confusing for Allie and Haymitch; I on the other hand knew exactly what I was doing. I tackled Haymitch and sat there, on top of his chest, with my knees pinning his arms to the ground.

"What was that again?" I asked smirking down at him.

"You're certainly not threatening; but at least you can hold your own." He said looking up at me, a little bit surprised. Allie looked a bit traumatized and surprised at what I had just done to my mentor.

"What did I just walk in on?" Zach asked as he walked into the dining car on the train.

"Um, nothing?" I said unsurely as I got off of Haymitch and onto my feet.

"Really, because it just looked like you were straddling our mentor." Zach pointed out.

"I was just, oh God." I said trying to hide my blush in my hand as I realized Zach was right.

"I was just kidding!" Zach said as he started to load his plate with food.

"You know, that wasn't very funny." I frowned as I sat back down in my seat and started to push my food around.

"So what are your strengths?" Haymitch asked us sitting across from me. Zach was explaining what he did best as I remained lost in thought. _What the Hell was up with the blushing? I mean I almost never blush!_ Was the last thought that I had before I was pulled out of my thoughts. "And you Anya?" Haymitch turned to me.

"You were just a victim to one of them; as for the others, only a little bit of knife throwing." I explained, taking a bite of my oatmeal.

"You might want to pick up on something else." Haymitch informed me of something I already knew.

"No really?" I asked sarcastically as I took a drink from my glass of wine, Haymitch raised an eyebrow at me. "What?" I asked confused.

"I never expected you to drink." He answered.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." I smirked finishing breakfast and heading back to my room.

**I hope you enjoyed; REVIEW PLEASE? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Welcome to chapter 3. Just so you guys know my friend/consultant came up with Lacy; and she's going to be a big part of the story!**

**I only own Anya and my friend owns Lacy.**

I stepped out into the training arena and looked around. Nothing interesting that I really wanted to try; but I had to do something.

"You're defiantly going to need allies." Haymitch's voice scared me as he walked up to me.

"I know, I know, I'm going to try to make them right now!" I said walking into arena.

The first station I walked up to was knot tying. There was already a Career looking girl there. She had dark brown, almost black, hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Anya; District 12." I introduced myself.

"Hi," she replied putting down her complicated knot, "I'm Lacy; District 4."

"No wonder you knew how to make that complicated knot!" I said having an epiphany about Lacy.

"Yea," she laughed, "so you're from 12; have any skill?" she asked me.

"No I don't; I'm hoping to pick up some." I admitted.

"I'd start with Archery if I were you; come on I'll help you." She as she left her knot and went over to the Archery station.

Once there I picked up a bow and arrow and shot it. Much to my surprise it actually hit something, the wall.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said under my breath as I ran over to it and started attempting to yank it out. I could hear laughing behind me; I turned my head around and saw Lacy and Haymitch trying not to laugh at me. I glared at them. Haymitch shook his head as he walked over to me and yanked the arrow out.

"Try to be more careful next time, yea?" he advised me; by this time I was glaring daggers at him. "Come here, you're way to tense." Haymitch began to teach me how to use a bow and arrow; that he was the best at it either but it was better than nothing.

"Oh would you two just kiss and get it over with?" Lacy said a little bit too loudly once Haymitch was done teaching me for the day.

"I would if I wanted to die." He told Lacy while I blushed furiously. Haymitch was right though; if he'd kissed me at that point in time I would've pinned him to the floor again.

"Don't worry I'll get you two together." She smirked; I hoped she was joking but it was hard to tell.

"Yea right, only if you want to join Haymitch in the graveyard." I said shooting my next arrow which hit the bulls-eye.

"As if you could! Remember I'm from 4; I should be a Career." Lacy reminded me.

"Wait a second you're not going to join the Careers?" I asked her. Most of the tributes from Districts 1, 2, and 4 join together and create an alliance. The Careers as us in the poorer Districts call them.

"Hell no! As if I would join those Capitol loving pin heads!" she said as she shot an arrow.

"Another Capitol hater. You guys should get along swimmingly." Haymitch said leaving the training arena.

"You hate the Capitol too?" She asked me.

"I hate what they make us do here; I mean I understand the first couple of Games but do we really need 51 of them?" I shot another arrow.

"No I don't think we do. And why make us kids and teenagers try to kill each other?" I could feel a rant about to come from her.

"As I like to say down with the bloody big head." I shot an arrow at a dummy, hitting its stomach and watching the fake blood pour out from it.

**NO AN ARROW IS NOT HER WEAPON OF CHOICE! Also review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys it's time for interviews; well not Anya's interview, that's the next chapter. Here's Lacy's interview and how Anya is feeling at this point (Duh!)**

**I only own Anya and my friend owns Lacy.**

I sat there shaking, trying to remind myself that this was just the interview not the actual Games. Who was I kidding; the interview was as important as the Games. I needed sponsors to survive saying as I wouldn't be able to do it on my own. I was almost never this nervous; not that there was anything in 12 to be nervous about. I tried breathing in through my nose and out my mouth but it didn't work; nothing did. Truth be told, I was terrified of cameras. Extremely camera shy; and I was scared that I was going to mess up and say something I didn't mean which was very likely.

"Scared?" Lacy asked scaring me and pulling me out of my thoughts on how scared I was.

"Terrified." I admitted. Lacy and I had bonded over the past few weeks in training; she was the only person besides Zach and Haymitch I felt somewhat comfortable talking to.

"Don't be; the worst that could happen is that you say something and embarrass yourself on national television." She confirmed my worst fear for that day. I gave her a panicked look. "That didn't help did it?"

"No! That just made it worse!" I needed to calm down it's not like I was going into the arena quite yet; although that reality was starting to settle in.

"District 4 you're needed!" someone, one of the officials, shouted.

"I'll see you later!" Lacy said running up and leaving me alone yet again.

They had a television in the waiting room so I clicked it on and watched some of Lacy's interview.

"It doesn't have to be romantical; I meant in general!" Caesar asked her; obviously wanting to know if she'd met any interesting people.

"Well, I guess Anya is pretty interesting." She replied. _I'm interesting? _I thought to myself; almost laughing. I was the least interesting person in Penam.

"Ohh! So who is this Anya guy?" great Caesar thought I was a guy!

"Umm, Anya's the girl from 12." Lacy set him straight.

"Well that's one egg on my face!" Caesar and the audience laughed. "So why is Anya so interesting?"

"Well considering she was the first person to actually talk to me; actually the only person who's talked to me, besides her mentor." Lacy admitted to Caesar.

"Mr. Abernathy?" Caesar used Haymitch's name formally. It was a version of his name I'd never use.

"Yea, sure, let's go with the formal term." At this point I turned the television off and headed back to my seat; still shaking slightly.

"You everybody in Panem is going to remember you for this interview; at least until the Games." Haymitch said sitting next to me.

"That did help any!" I told him. "I swear you give the worst pep talks ever."

"It wasn't supposed to; and I'm your mentor, I don't give you pep talks." He reminded me.

"Why can't you; I mean you make it sound like you're immune to them or something. Everything here would be easier if you did." I told him.

"I'm not good at pep talks; besides you'll do fine out there." Haymitch attempted to encourage me.

"Thanks." His attempt failed. I was stuck waiting here for, what felt like, an hour or so until someone finally yelled for District 12. I walked out to face the crowds, Caesar Flickerman, and the deadly cameras that could destroy my reputation if I let them.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back with Anya's interview! My friend and I had fun writing her interview! We were pretty much roll playing. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it!**

**I only own Anya and my friend owns Lacy.**

I walked out to the stage were Caesar Flickerman was sitting. He had his famous, ever changing hair; this year it was orange he also had orange lips and a suit to match. His hair, lips, and suit almost matched my hair he was a couple shades lighter. I walked up to him in my black, short, sparkly dress that I dreaded; at least I wasn't a miner.

"I love your hair; is it natural?" Caesar asked me before the interview.

"Actually yea it is." I told him. My hair did kind of look like it Capitol induced but it was natural. And I was proud of it.

"And we're back," Caesar said as the interview began, "for those of you who are just joining us I'm here with Anya Dallasanta; our female tribute from District 12." Caesar introduced me.

"Oh yea, thanks for calling me a dude earlier by the way!" I called him out.

"Right, I'm sorry about that." He said getting a little red from embarrassment.

"It's alright, I'll let it slide this time. And I'm going to apologize in advance if I seem like a bitch; I've been spending too much time with my mentor." I explained. It was true, I was spending too much time with Haymitch but I was naturally rude.

"So are you two together?" Caesar asked wriggling his eyebrows a bit. _Oh God_ I thought to myself _what did I just do?_ I felt myself go red, half from embarrassment.

"Way to jump to conclusions Caesar!" I said trying to hide my blush in my hand.

I heard Haymitch yell something like "Yea, if I wanted to be six feet under!" to Caesar.

"I've tried everything; they're just way too stubborn!" shouted Lacy, embarrassing me more. But she was right I would've rather died then date Haymitch.

"Keep trying!" Caesar shouted to Lacy. "How well do you think you're going to do in these Games?" he asked turning back to me.

"I bet you 20 dollars that I'll die in the blood bath." I betted even though it wasn't allowed. I looked over to where the tributes and mentors where and saw Lacy and Haymitch pretty much face-palm themselves. I smirked at them; knowing that I had just disobeyed my mentor on national television.

"So, do you have any Allies yet?" Caesar asked, changing the subject.

"Besides Lacy, no, nobody." I hadn't talked to any other tributes besides Lacy and my District partner.

"Well Anya we're all rooting for you," he said through a forced smile, "ladies and gentlemen Anya Dallasanta!" he stood up and grabbed my wrist lifting my arm up in a victory pose; I smiled at the camera. I was just happy that I didn't mess up anybody's reputation too badly.

**I hope you enjoyed! REVIEW PLEASE! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait, I had writers block! Also thank you Icepath-Snowwing for liking/loving Anya even though she isn't exactly likeable. So I'm going to go do a victory dace while you guys read this chapter! *Starts doing the Disco.***

**I only own Anya, and my friend owns Lacy.**

_The plate started pushing me upwards towards the arena, towards my doom. I could feel claustrophobia setting in as I stood helplessly in my plastic tube. I thought about my token 'To Thine Own Self be True.' I couldn't help but think how I'd failed to live by that quote. About how I was pretending to be a bubbly, fun girl and not the sarcastic, smart ass I really am._

_The gong rang, pulling me out of my thoughts. Everybody ran to the Cornucopia while I charged for the mid-evil looking castle. I looked to my left and saw one of the Careers coming at me, sword raised, aiming for my head._

I woke up and sat upright in my comfortable, Capitol made bed. Looking around, I couldn't see anything that resembled a castle or a Career. I lied back down in my bed and tried to go back to sleep, but I found that didn't work either. I rolled out of bed and soundlessly made my way to the kitchen to find something to eat or drink.

I grabbed a glass and was about to get some water when I heard a voice behind me.

"Evening." Haymitch's voice came from behind me. I turned around and found Haymitch leaning back in a chair with his feet on the table. I could imagine Allie scolding him already. I sat down and grabbed the bottle of wine that was sitting in between us and poured myself a glass.

"When did that start?" I knew he meant my drinking. I don't drink often, and I don't promote underage drinking. I only had a glass here and there when I was extremely sad or something needed to be celebrated. In District 12, the later almost never happened.

"Why do you care?" I asked taking a drink.

"I don't, I was just trying to make small talk. What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare and couldn't fall back asleep." I admitted.

"You get used to them." He said as I downed the rest of my wine.

"I figured." I sighed as I got up and washed my cup. "I'm going back to bed, goodnight."

"Good luck with the nightmares." He said as he took another drink. I could see our friendly moment was over.

"Same to you." I smirked and walked out. I fell back into my bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I headed down to breakfast. Once my plate had food on it I left the dining hall. I didn't care that it was against the rules, Allie wouldn't care.

"Good morning." Lacy said sitting on the couch. I'd just walked into, what the Capitol thought was, a living room.

"Morning." I mumbled, digging into my food.

"So, what's our plan for the arena?" she asked suddenly. I stopped eating and thought for a moment. I maybe have been a planner but I had no clue how to come up with a plan for the arena.

"I-I don't know."

"Well, don't you plan on killing anybody?" she asked me.

"No!" I exclaimed. I wasn't a cold blooded killer and I wasn't about to become one. Lacy was about to respond but somebody cut her off.

"So you're not even going to try?" Haymitch asked from the doorway.

"I never said I wasn't going to try, I just don't want to kill anybody." But this time I had stopped eating completely.

"Well then, you just signed your suicide note." Haymitch walked into the room. Sensing a fight coming on, Lacy looked at me and then left the room.

"I didn't sign my suicide note!" I stood up and glared at him.

"You refuse to fight back, in the Games that's a suicide note." By now he was face to face with me, a little bit too close for comfort.

"I never said I wouldn't fight back now did I?" I crossed my arms. I guess you could call me a stereotypical Ginger. I had a temper and I could defiantly hold a grudge.

"Why are you so infuriating?" he asked the rhetorical question I had grown accustom to. He took a step forwards and I took one back. I could feel my back come in contact with the wall. "The Games are designed to test, and break you. They'd break you faster than you think."

"You don't think I know that?" I asked.

"Well then start acting like it! I don't need you dying in the arena." He informed me.

"Why not?" I asked. The entire time we'd been here didn't exactly like each other, we trusted each other, they are two completely different things. His response to my question shocked me. In response to my question, Haymitch thought it would be smart to kiss me.

***Stops Discoing* I hope you enjoyed, REVIEW PLEASE?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been a while, I've been so lazy. Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

**I only own Anya.**

"I hate you." Haymitch told me over breakfast the next day. Of course he wasn't serious, but we all know I couldn't let this go.

"I hate you too." I looked at him over my coffee. Of course I didn't mean it either. He mock frowned at me while Lacy looked like she wanted to get a bowl of popcorn for the show.

"You know you look like a mess in the morning." Haymitch smirked. He was right with my braid I put in last night all messed up from my restlessness not to mention I was still in my pajamas.

"I will shank you." I held my plastic fork, which had a piece of pancake on it, at him. He ate my pancake. I looked at my fork in mock despair. "You ate my pancake." I looked at Lacy. "He ate my pancake!"

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Lacy asked me.

"MY PANCAAAAKEE!" I shouted tackling, and pinning, Haymitch to the ground, again. Haymitch smirked at me, chewed and swallowed the pancake, and then kissed me lightly. "You owe me a pancake." I crossed my arms, still sitting on him. He pushed me up and off of him.

"I KNEW IT!" Lacy shouted happily at us as we sat back down, pretending like nothing happened while everyone was staring at us.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said to Lacy through gritted teeth, giving her the 'I'll tell you later' look.

"But you-he just," she rambled, I gave her the 'shut up!' look, "fine."

"So you think I owe you a pancake?" Haymitch asked me, changing the subject.

"Yes, because you ate mine!" I whined, nobody eats my pancake but me.

"You held it out, what was I suppose to do?" he asked innocently.

"I don't know, but I'd hoped you'd have the decency to not eat someone else's breakfast." I folded my arms, my gingerness was showing again.

"Well obviously, sweetheart, I don't." he smirked, again, leaning closer to me.

"Yea, I managed to figure that out." I leaned in closer. I could tell Lacy was enjoying this saying as she was watching us and eating like the fangirl she is. But bad news for her, I'm not about to kiss somebody with my best friend watching, if I was going to kiss somebody. You never know one of us could've pulled away before anything happened.

"Uh, no." Haymitch said Lacy, covering her eyes and kissing me again.

**Sorry for the shortness, but I needed to get this out. Next chapter will probably be the beginning of the Games/Anya and Haymitch's goodbyes. I'm going to be so sad during that chapter! *Cries* Also gingerness is now a word, I just made it up! Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

I couldn't sleep the night before the Games, at all. I tossed and turned and everytime I almost did fall asleep I'd wake back up with some new fear. The Careers, Mutts, Gamemakers, and the Arena were my main fears. I finally swallowed my pride and got out of bed to find Haymitch.

I knocked lightly on his door. No answer. I figured he'd be sleeping and I didn't have the patience to wait for him to wake up on his own. I took a bobby pin out of my braided hair, kneeled down, and started picking his lock. My luck ran out as Haymitch opened the door, we ended up face-to-crotch.

"Well, this awkward." I muttered more to myself.

"Why are you picking my lock, Anya?" He sounded pretty annoyed with me.

"I couldn't sleep." I said as I got to my feet.

"C'mon." He sighed, moving away from the doorway, allowing me into the room.

"Oh, so now you decide to be chivalrous." I said sarcastically as I looked around the room. It looked exactly like mine, white walls with red curtains, even in the dark I could tell.

"It's called being nice." He growled, shutting the door.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"So," Haymitch swallowed his irritation towards me, "what seems to be the problem?"

"I already told you; I can't sleep." I reminded him.

"So you mentioned. The question is why?" He arched his eyebrow.

"Terrified of tomorrow." I sighed as I admitted my fear.

"Well, with Lacy on your side I think old age'll get you before any of those Careers do." He lied to me, very badly.

"You're lying." I frowned.

"Lies are easier to hear."

"I'm tired of lies." I told him.

"Fine, you want the truth? You're going up against twenty-two killers who will do whatever it takes to make it out of these Games alive, and they will not show mercy because you're poor, or weak, and any mercy you show will be taken advantage of and will not be reciprocated." He reminded me for the millionth time.

"You still don't think I know that?" I asked.

"I know you know that. How could you not know that? I understand you know that because I've been in your position, and I wish I had someone to make me feel better when I was sure I was gonna kick the bucket."

"You're not doing such a hot job of that yourself." I informed him.

"Hey, you asked for the truth. Don't blame me if reality isn't so great." He snapped at me.

"Not what I meant." I rolled my eyes. "Even for the interviews I couldn't get a pep-talk."

"You were confident, I didn't think you needed one."

"I was shaking, that isn't confidence." I reminded him.

"Stage jitters; everyone gets them." He informed me. He had a point, a lot of people had stage fright.

"You're still not helping." I frowned at him, again.

"What can I do to help, O Doomed One?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"Would it kill you to be nice for once?" I asked.

"Okay, I'm done. What can I do to help?" He asked me.

"I don't even know." I said helplessly as I sat on his bed and rubbed my temples.

"Let's start with this." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"A hug?" Hugs were a very rare thing from Haymitch.

"Well, I figured a smack on the back of the head would be the opposite of helpful." He was right, I would've hit him with my slipper if he did.

"I thought you were done being mean."

"I didn't smack you. I'm hugging you. Stop complaining." He ordered me.

"No, I'm probably gonna die soon so if I want to complain, I'll complain." My last sentence would've been a complaint.

"You're not going to die." Haymitch rolled his eyes and hugged me tighter.

"Really? Because before you were convinced I was going to." I said.

"I said you were up against a lot, not that you were gonna die." He corrected me.

"Same thing."

"Besides, if you die who am I going to poke fun at?" He smirked.

"You'll find somebody else." I admitted.

"It's more fun with you." He informed me.

"Sure it is." I said sarcastically.

"I'm serious, it's been a lot more fun with you around."

"Admit it, you like me." I poked him.

"I never said I didn't."

"You always acted like you didn't. Are you ever going to let me go?" I asked, realizing he was still hugging me.

"Only if you tell me to."

"Okay, now you're just being sappy." I said.

"I'm tired, okay?" He snapped at me. That's my Haymitch.

"So you go from an ass to sappy?" I asked, this made no sense.

"Basically."

"Well, your sappiness annoys me." I hated sappiness with a passion.

"Well you can either leave or deal with it." He growled as his assness came back.

"And the ass is back." I stated.

"Hm, very funny. Enjoy my being nice while you can. Just because you're pretty and I like you doesn't mean that you're exempted from my hangover mood." He admitted that he thought I was pretty, success.

"You were nice for about five minutes, congratulations it's a new record." I said in a mock congratulatory voice.

"I called you pretty, and all you heard was me being mean. And people call me dense." He insulted me.

"I am not dense, I knew you liked me." I said triumphantly.

"You're not making this any easier." He groaned.

"Too bad, making things easy isn't my specialty."

"I've noticed."

"Anything I can do to help?" I asked uncharacteristically.

"Yea, you can be quiet while I attempt to explain this." He snapped at me again.

"Explain what?" I asked, curiously.

"There's a lot of ways to explain this and I'll probably screw up anyways..." He sighed as he trailed off.

"Tell me before I loose my patience and hit you with something." My patience was starting to wear very thin.

Haymitch sighed. "Look. I like you. A lot. This isn't something I'm used to, talking about feelings, so this might come out wrong-"

"Just tell me." I cut him off.

"Okay, here it goes; you know I'm not one for mushy stuff, but between all of the fights, kisses, unintentional flirting, and eating each others breakfasts, I think I feel in love with the most insanely annoying, awesome ginger I've ever met." He admitted, finally.

"You better hope she loves you too." I smirked.

"Well, if she does, she's done a pretty piss-poor job of showing it." He informed me.

"Maybe she isn't one for mushy stuff either." It was true, I avoided mushy stuff as much as possible.

"If I can come out and say it, so can she."

"I'm pretty sure she loves you too." I admitted to him. I was sure Lacy was fangirling right then.

"I'm not sure I believe it." He smirked at me, challengingly.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Really." He was still smirking at me.

"That's too bad." I smirked back.

"You're right. Just my loss, anyways. She can have any guy she wants. And she deserves better than a drunk like me anyways."

"Even though she has the potential of also becoming a drunk." I pointed out.

"She wouldn't." He smirked. "She's too much of a wuss."

"Sure she is." I said sarcastically.

"Can't hold her liquor. No more than a glass, and nothing stronger than wine." He poked fun at me.

"That's the only thing cheap enough for me to buy." I pointed out.

"Finally, we don't have to talk like there's a third person involved." He sounded relieved.

"Shut up." I ordered him. "And if I survive the Games I'll defiantly need something stronger than wine."

"And you shall have it... On one condition." He was about to make a deal with me.

"What's that?" I asked curiosity getting to me.

"I want to hear you say it." He told me.

"That I love you?" I asked.

"There it is!" He said kissing my cheek.

"I don't want a lousy kiss on the cheek!" I wanted one somewhere else. Haymitch knew exactly what I meant and kisses me. "That's better." I murmured against his lips. He shut me up with another kiss.

I woke up on Haymitch with our clothes all around the bed. I was sure that if anyone found us, we'd be dead. Anyone but Lacy that is, she'd just yell "I knew it!" and skip out. And then annoy us about it the rest of the day.

"I KNEW IT!" Speaking of the devil, Lacy opened Haymitch's door and then ran back out.

"I'm going to kill her." I groaned.

"Just ignore her. We've got an hour or two before we're needed." Haymitch said, holding me.

"She's going to tell everybody." I informed him.

"Let her. Unlike the rest of the tributes, you have me waiting for you." He ran a hand through my hair.

"Have fun dealing with the rumors that'll surface." I said, semi-tiredly.

"You think this is the first time I've had rumors spread about me? When I was in the Games everyone thought I was with the girl from 9."

"I thought it was the girl from our District?" I questioned him.

"I can never keep them straight. Just know they're rumors. Nothing happened." He told me.

"I know they are." I clarified for him.

"Good."

"I need food." I could feel my stomach growling, my energy was low and I needed to restock.

"Ooh, food!" Apparently Haymitch needed energy too.

"Exactly." I said getting up and heading to the bathroom for a shower. When I came back out after my shower, in a towel, the room had magically cleaned itself up and laid out fresh clothes from my room. I quickly took them back into the bathroom and put them on.

"Milady?" Haymitch asked, taking my arm once I had come out of the bathroom.

"Once again with the chivalry?" I asked. I liked chivalry but I was in love with Haymitch and his assness more than the chivalry.

"You seemed to appreciate it last night." He reminded me.

"That's because I needed it." I told him.

"Dually noted. No chivalry." He made a mental note.

"Not until I need later. Breakfast?" I asked.

"Sounds good." He said. I pulled him down to the dinning hall with him laughing all of the way.

"Morning." I said sitting next to Lacy with a plateful of food. She just giggled.

"Who'd you tell?" Haymitch asked her.

"Lacy, if you told any of the Careers I will hit you." I didn't want the Careers making fun of me for this as they came to kill me in the arena.

"Pfft those losers? I wouldn't tell them if they were torturing me. Don't worry." She reassured us.

"Then who'd you tell?" I asked again.

"Promise not to hit me?" She asked, I agreed. "Everyone else."

"Oh God." I wanted to hit her but decided it wouldn't be worth it.

"Heh... Yea." Lacy ran out of the dinning room.

"Don't worry about it." Haymitch reassured me.

"I'm not." I said, eating.

15 minutes before I had to get on the platform I was hugging myself trying not to cry.

"Don't worry," Haymitch said, hugging me, "I'll see you soon."

"Hopefully." I muttered into his shoulder, hugging him back.

"You will. I know it." He said soothingly.

"And what if I don't?" I asked him.

"Then I won't be far behind." he wouldn't dare.

"Don't say that." I nearly broke down.

"What do you want me to say? I'll get over it?" He asked me.

"No! But you'll find somebody else if I don't make it out."

"Not one like you." He smiled. "What are we talking about?" He shook his head. "You're gonna be fine."

"Hopefully." I repeated.

"Don't talk like that." He ordered me.

"Fine," I sighed, "I'll see you on the other side."

"See you soon." He said as I kissed him goodbye. Haymitch held onto me as if he never wanted to let go.

"Goodbye, Haymitch." I pulled away from him and stepped onto my platform. The pastic tube surrounded me as the cold, hard steel plate pushed me up into the arena I dreaded.


	9. Chapter 9

**HAI READERS! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a super long time, I'm just super lazy. Y'know how it is. **

**I only own Anya. That's all. I do not own Haymitch. **

The plate started pushing me upwards towards the arena, towards my doom. I could feel claustrophobia setting in as I stood helplessly in my plastic tube. I thought about my token 'To Thine Own Self be True.' I couldn't help but think how I'd failed to live by that quote. About how I was pretending to be a bubbly, fun girl and not the sarcastic, smart ass I really am.

The gong rang, pulling me out of my thoughts. Everybody ran to the Cornucopia while I charged for the mid-evil looking castle. I looked to my left and saw one of the Careers coming at me, sword raised, aiming for my head. I screamed for the door to open, tried to wrench it open, anything to get inside. I eventually gave up and went for a window. As I opened it I quickly looked to see if anyone else was after me. Nope, no one, the career from earlier was busy fighting somebody else. I hopped through the window.

The inside of the castle had marble floors and bunch of mirrors lining the walls, like Versailles from the old world in France. I quickly found that there were barely any rooms, just throne rooms and studies, no bedrooms and most importantly; no beds.

I entered one of the rooms, a throne room. A long hallway with two thrones at the end of it, and even more mirrors. _Do the Gamemakers just enjoy staring at themselves so much they had to put all these mirrors in? _I asked myself as I turned around and came face-to-face with a mutt. Mutt Haymitch.

**THIS IS WHERE I LEAVE YOU, PEOPLE.**


	10. Chapter 10

**GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND I'M SORRY IF IT SUCKS I WROTE IT AT ONE IN THE MORNING.**

**I only own Anya.**

I stared at the Prince mutt-Haymitch; the Royal Ass. It was a perfect replica of Haymitch except one thing. The eyes. Those weren't Haymitch's eyes, they weren't even human eyes. They were all black, no iris or anything. It was like staring into two huge pupils that took up the whole eye. I took a deep breath and searched myself for any weapons. _Dammit _I thought to myself as I realized that I hadn't grabbed any. My main focus was getting out of the bloodbath without a scratch.

"Forget something, _Sweetheart?" _The mutt smirked at me, noticing that I even forgot to grab food for myself.

"Don't. Don't call me that." I ordered him as backed away from him.

He eventually backed me up into the glass wall. "Why not?" The ass smirked as he tried to kiss my neck. I gave out a little shriek and shoved him away. My only thought was to break the glass. _BREAK THE F-ING GLASS WALL ANYA. DO SOMETHING._

I started kicking the wall as hard as I could, I knew I didn't have much time, the dammed thing would be after me again soon. I heard him growl behind me as arms came around my waist. I wouldn't have minded if it was the real drunken ass, but it wasn't. I had to remember that. I reached behind me and grabbed his royal coat and threw my weight into throwing him into the wall. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I heard satisfying crunch from the wall and the machinery that was in the mutt.

I smiled at my small achievement of damaging it.

The thing growled inhumanly in my ear, "Damn you."

"Sorry.." I pried out a piece of glass from the wall and stuck it in his fake stomach. It shrieked again, as if it felt pain, and lit up in various places.

I ran out of the room after I made sure it was dead and shut the door behind me. I stood outside the door and tried to process what had just happened. _I killed a mutt. A Haymitch mutt. _I ran my hands through my hair as I tried to get over it. Suddenly, I felt pain in my left arm. I looked and found that I had a gash on my arm. The damn bastard had cut me. I couldn't even remember him getting a piece of glass let alone cutting me, but apparently he did. That wasn't my main concern, my concern at that moment was that I could tell one thing was true though, the Gamemakers were testing us. Possibly harder than they had ever tested anyone before. _Fine, _I thought, _let them test me. I'll be ready, hopefully. _

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! REVIEW PLEASE! SORRY IT WAS A LITTLE SHORT. EITHER WAY GO REVIEW.**


End file.
